Precious・Dance
Precious・Dance (Precious・Dance Precious・Dance) is the first ending song for Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. It is sung by Tano Asami. The song debuted in the first episode on February 7, 2018. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Ano hi hoshi ni nobashite watashi no te wo ageta Tōku no piano ga kanadeta koto ni kizuita Utsukushī merodi ni odotte tamaranakatta Aisuru nanika wo shite kara tsukarete ni naru ga dekiru no? Nokori ni hitsuyō attemo, vivid dreams wo kanade tsudzukeru Mōichido odotte iru koto wo kidzuite Taiyō ga yozora wo kowarete iru Yoake wa saigo ni bokura wo yōkoso Nokori wa tsudzukete hitsuyō Dansu wa watashi ga shiawase ni naru wo shitteru Watashi no tomodachi wa tsuita, karera wa yasumu ni odorimashou to itte Hoho ni kizu wo oku, hitotsu no koto wo itte: "Oyasuminasai, watashitachi wa precious・dance wa sugu ni hajimeru" |-|Kanji= あの日　星に伸ばして私の手を上げた 遠くのピアノが奏でたことに気づいた 美しいメロディに踊ってたまらなかった 愛する何かをしてから疲れてになるができるの？ 残りに必要あっても、vivid dreamsを奏で続ける もう一度踊っていることを気づいて 太陽が夜空を壊れている 夜明けは最後に僕らをようこそ 残りは続けて必要 ダンスは私が幸せになるを知ってる 私の友達は着いた、彼らは休むに踊りましょうと言って 頬に傷を置く、一つのことを言って： 「おやすみなさい、私達はprecious・danceはすぐに始める」 |-|English= On the day I raised my hands to reach the stars I realised that a distant piano was playing I couldn’t help but dance to that beautiful melody Is it possible to grow tired from doing something you love? Even though I need to rest, vivid dreams keep playing I realise that I have to dance again The sun has broken through the night sky And the dawn has finally arrived to welcome us Although rest is needed to go on I know that dancing will make me happy My friends have arrived, saying they’ll dance after I rest Placing a kiss on my cheek, they say one thing: “Good night, our precious・dance will start soon” Full Version |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= On the day I raised my hands to reach the stars I realised that a distant piano was playing I couldn’t help but dance to that beautiful melody Is it possible to grow tired from doing something you love? Even though I need to rest, vivid dreams keep playing I realise that I have to dance again The sun has broken through the night sky And the dawn has finally arrived to welcome us Although rest is needed to go on I know that dancing will make me happy My friends have arrived, saying they’ll dance after I rest Placing a kiss on my cheek, they say one thing: “Good night, our precious・dance will start soon” From the moonlight, a glowing silver pavilion appeared I danced as if the dance hypnotised me But I realise that I’m not a puppet anymore Rather than the steps guiding me, I guided the steps I will not stay backstage, because my time to shine is here Yes, I will decide my own destiny of dance Spreading throughout the world is my love I’ve awakened from my one hundred years of slumber The distant piano starts to play louder My friends have begun to dance with me as well Taking my hands as we dance, they say one thing: “Thank you, our precious・dance has started at last” I realise that I’ll enjoy dancing When I have rested my body My strength will return after my sleep But never again will I fall under This spell of darkness you’ve casted Spreading throughout the world is my love I’ve awakened from my one hundred years of slumber The distant piano starts to play louder My friends have arrived, saying they’ll dance after I rest Placing a kiss on my cheek, they say one thing: “Good night, our precious・dance will start soon” Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Ending Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:ED